


Mother's Web

by SpideyWebb



Category: MC2 (Marvel), Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: AU blending of Renew Your Vows and MC2, Cutesy fluff piece, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyWebb/pseuds/SpideyWebb
Summary: Mary Jane has a special way of helping her daughter fall asleep.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 19





	Mother's Web

Someone was crying. The piercing sound cutting through the apartment, Mary Jane instantly stirred in her sleep, a hand somewhat sluggishly moving to wipe the remnants of her dreams from her eyes. If there was one thing she had learned about her daughter early on, it was that it was clear that Mayday didn’t seem to like sleeping through the entire night. While both she and Peter both had dotted every possible ounce of attention onto their daughter from the moment she’d been brought back into their lives, it almost seemed as though Mayday never wanted to cease being the center of attention.

Something that had become abundantly clear when it came to either of her parents trying to sleep. 

“ It’s my turn, I’ll get her… “ Mumbling sleepishly over to Peter, she heard something resembling a sentence in return, before it was met with a small snore. Smiling a bit, Mary Jane rose back onto her feet, wrapping a robe around herself as she quickly made her way into May’s nursery. She quickly gathered the youngest member of the Parker family into her arms. Satisfied almost immediately that her daughter’s cries weren’t because of a dirty diaper, she softly cooed to her, rocking her gently in her arms. 

_“ Ssshhh,_ it’s ok, hotshot…Mommy’s here. “ The words came effortlessly to her, even with the slight awkward feeling that lingered in her as she spoke them. She and Peter had worked to get to this moment, only to have it ripped away from them. Only through Kaine, not one of the people she’d initially expected as well mind you, had the two of them had the chance to have their daughter in their lives. For Peter, it had cost him more than just heartache or effort. And while she’d thought the offer from Reed was something that he wouldn’t turn down, she’d been surprised when the idea of putting away his suit had come up. That one moment along had symbolized how much having Mayday in their life meant. 

While May’s cries had begun to lessen in volume, she could still tell that May was far from ready to be put back in her crib. Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her daughter’s head, Mary Jane continued to rock her gently in her arms, smiling down at her. “ See, I’m here, it’s ok. “ 

The smile easily morphed into a bit wider of a grin. “ I think you tuckered Daddy out so much today that even the world ending couldn’t wake him up. “

The joke was rewarded with a wide-eyed look from Mayday herself. Stepping over to the window, she turned slightly, angling her daughter so she could see outside as well. It wasn’t anywhere close to the type of scenic view that one could get from the top of the Empire State Building, but it was at least something. And from the way May’s gaze seemed to come to rapid attention on the lights outside, it was clear that it had captured her attention just as well.

“ You like seeing the lights, don’t you ? “ Continuing to coo, Mary Jane bounced May in her arms ever so slightly. Engulfed by the swarm of lights, Mayday reached out with her tiny arms, fingers seeming as though she were trying to grasp at the balls of light. For a few minutes, the youngest Parker continued to squirm in her mother’s arms, still looking to try and grab onto the lights. 

“ They’re pretty, aren’t they ? “ A smile dominated every inch of Mary Jane’s expression, matching the beaming look that seemed to surround all of herself. It was indeed a sight, nothing to rival what it looked like swinging by with Peter, but…

It began with a flicker, a throwaway thought that grabbed hold of Mary Jane’s attention just as quickly as it had arrived. Glancing at the closet in the hall, the same one that was now temporarily holding both Peter’s costume and her own, she looked back to her daughter, and then to the lights outside. Rocking Mayday wasn’t seeming to make her any sleepier than she had been when she’d woken up. Could web-slinging… ? No, it couldn’t. If anything, it would probably make her daughter even more awake than she already was…

Hadn’t Kaine mentioned that during the time before he and Peter had brought Mayday back, she’d been calm and quiet during the flight ? Which, from what she’d read, was a rarity ? Biting down on her lip, she held Mayday up above her head, before casting one little glance back at the lights outside across the city.

“ I don’t think you’ll be able to catch those lights you’re liking, but I might be able to do you one better, tiger… “

***

She hadn’t exactly fallen out of practice, but the short trip around the block had at least gotten the cobwebs out of her system. Swinging along at a steady pace now, Mary Jane made sure to look down at her daughter at least once every few minutes. Creating the carrier out of webs probably hadn’t been one of the uses Peter had intended when he’d come up the formula for the fluid, but it was working well at the moment. An hour out and about would be just enough to make sure her daughter was calmed down. And clearly form the way Mayday was quietly soaking in the sights of the city at night, it was working perfectly.

It certainly had worked better than when Peter had tried to make a diaper out of webs. That was something she was certainly never going to let him live down. Not once. 

MJ kept it simple. No major tricks, nothing that would even remotely risk Mayday. Just a simple trip around a few blocks. There was something relaxing about it all that she was sure Peter himself had felt a few times over the course of his career. To think that she’d once been positive her experience with it would be limited to clinging onto him, and that was excluding the times it was out of _necessity._ So much of Peter’s time, and her own to an extent, had been spent knowing the city from a point of view that not many could brag about. And even though she likely wouldn’t remember it as coherently as either of her parents, it appeared that Mayday had had just as good at time during this outing as her mother was.

The next look down at her daughter that Mary Jane gave, she smiled a bit in seeing the infant sleeping away peacefully within the carrier. Clearly the mixture of web-slinging and being dressed up in the pair of Spidey-themed pajamas her mother had made had been enough to knock Mayday out for another few hours. Carefully turning herself around back towards the apartment, Mary Jane made sure to take every precaution possible to ensure her daughter wouldn’t wake up during the return trip.

Slipping back into the apartment, she carefully eased herself down onto the couch in the living room, managing to slip the makeshift carrier off of herself without setting her daughter down beforehand. With her daughter sleeping peacefully on her chest, Mary Jane slowly removed her domino mask, before resting her eyes. Peter would probably find a way in the morning to bring up the impromptu version of taking Mayday on a car-ride, but all things considered, MJ was going to hold the memory close to her thoughts.

Whether or not she was aware of it now, Mayday’s legacy would always be linked to her father’s gifts. And even if his time under the mask was done, Mary Jane at least felt that, for a moment, she’d brought their daughter just a bit closer to that legacy. 


End file.
